Friends Shouldn't Vamp Friends
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: When Carlos witnesses something surprising between Trivette and Walker, he's out to be reminded of an old lesson by his friends while taking Trent along for the ride.  9 in Will's 13 Days of Halloween series for Jack in year 2010.  Slash.


Title: "Friends Shouldn't Vamp Friends"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Especially Dedicated To: My beloved Jack  
For: My beloved Jack and our babies as a bit of a Halloween/Samhain/Anniversary present in this chaotic time of our lives  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Carlos witnesses something surprising between Trivette and Walker, he's out to be reminded of an old lesson by his friends while taking Trent along for the ride.  
Warnings: Slash, Established Pairings  
Word Count (excluding heading): 2,491  
Date Written: 22 and 23 October, 2010  
Disclaimer: Carlos Sandoval, Trent Malloy, Cordell Walker, James/Jimmy Trivette, Alex Kahill, Sons of Thunder, and Walker: Texas Ranger are & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. No one can own the Source of All Evil, but this particular representation of him is & TM his respective owners, also not the author, and is used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Trent was about to go into the cabin he, Carlos, Walker, and Trivette were sharing on their vacation when he heard a very familiar voice hiss his name. His big, blue eyes cast glances around the area as he searched for Carlos. "What is it?" he whispered. Though he had no idea why Carlos was whispering, he knew it was important to his friend that they not be overheard.

Carlos stepped around the side of the building again and gestured for his best friend to join him. "Come here! Be quick, and be quiet!"

Trent's brow furrowed, but he did as instructed. "What is it?" he asked again, speaking normally as he rounded the side of the building.

"Sh!"

Trent did a doubletake and looked at Carlos in surprise for his loving boyfriend was stooped down and peering into a window. "Carlos!"

"Sh!" Carlos frantically waved at Trent to hush.

"What are you doing," Trent demanded in a hushed, tight whisper, "spying on Walker and Trivette?"

"They're fighting again," Carlos whispered back. "I was just getting back from fishing when Alice peeled out of here!"

"What was she doing out here in the first place?"

"I don't know. I mean, you'd think Walker's covergirl would know her place by now."

"But does she even really know she's a covergirl?"

"How could she not? She's been with Walker for years. She's gotta know by now that he's in love with Trivette!"

"I don't know," Trent whispered with a shrug. "I mean, just look at how long it took us to realize that we love each other. We knew we loved one another, but I didn't think you'd ever look at me as anything more than a friend and you thought the same thing about me."

"That's different."

"How?"

Carlos was about to answer him when he gasped suddenly and almost fell against the window. Trent reached out, instinctively grasped his love, and steadied him. "What is it?"

Carlos gaped. He tried to speak, but his lips only stammered against one another. Finally he pointed a shaking finger at the window, and Trent, despite his better judgement and the little, inner voice inside his head telling him that he shouldn't spy on their friends, regardless of whatever the circumstances might be, peeked inside the cabin. His white skin paled, and his knees shook. His mouth opened but refused to work. His round blue eyes met the wild panic in Carlos' deep, brown eyes. A clear message shot between their silent gaze, and the dearest friends split and ran.

* * *

"Are they still looking?" Trivette murmured against the arch of Cordell's neck.

"No," Walker admitted after a moment, enjoying the feel of Trivette's teeth tenderly grazing his skin and grinning both in delight and amusement at the panicked, horrified looks that had overtaken Carlos' and Trent's faces when they'd seen Trivette suddenly open his mouth with huge, glistening fangs; snarl; and bite his throat. He'd known that Carlos had been watching them for a few minutes, but he had been shocked, and disappointed, that Trent had chosen to join him. The fake teeth he had picked up earlier for Trivette's costume had come in handy when he had decided to scare them away and had slipped the teeth to Trivette in a hidden gesture. The scared, little boys wouldn't stop running until they were all the way back in Dallas!

Trivette lifted his mouth from Walker's to laugh. "I bet their faces were priceless!" he exclaimed, his dark eyes dancing with mirth.

"Completely," Cordell agreed, wrapping a hand around Trivette's neck. "But how about we finish what we started, Count Dracula?" He lifted his chin and gave him a direct look at his jugular.

Trivette grinned and flicked his tongue out between his teeth. "Tasty," he said with a soft, playful growl. Alice and the boys were gone. They were alone, and they had the whole weekend to spend with just the two of them and Mother Nature to keep them company! Their lives couldn't have been better nor their worlds brighter! He ran his tongue over Cordell's neck and then covered him with kisses.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Trent questioned, turning around and resuming his pacing through Walker's office.

"For starters, we're not going to wear a hole in his floor," Carlos stated, amusement tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched his lover pace back and forth. "We don't want to piss him off. We want to save him."

"From Trivette," Trent added. "You really think that's not going to upset him? Either he won't believe us or he already knows, and if he already knows, it's too late because he's already been turned! I'm telling you we should have gone back!"

"And done what?" Carlos asked thoughtfully as Trent turned again and their eyes locked once more. "We can't just stake Trivette, Trent!"

"Why not if he really is a Vampire, Carlos? That means he's evil, sweetheart, and there is no more of the friend we knew!"

"He has to be in there somewhere," Carlos argued gently, "and we have to find him. We have to . . . to exorcise him or something! There's gotta be a way! If we kill Trivette, we might as well kill Walker too."

Trent sighed and sank into the chair next to where his beloved Carlos sat. "You're right, of course," he said with a heavy sigh. His head dropped into his upturned hands. "But what else can we do, love? Trivette's a Vampire, and if we don't kill him, he'll kill us!"

Carlos reached over and placed a comforting hand on Trent's jeans-clothed knee. "We have to find a way," he spoke with firmness of decisiveness and gentility of a man in love reassuring the one he loved.

"Hello, boys," a deep, booming voice resounded from the doorway of the office, prompting both Carlos and Trent to jump to their booted feet.

"Walker!" they cried in unison.

Walker nodded, a sly grin etched across his face. "What happened to you? We kept expecting you back at the cabin, but you didn't show back up. You decide to go off and have fun without us?"

"Actually, Walker," Trivette spoke in a low, hissing voice, "I expect that they thought we were having fun without them." He walked in behind Cordell and closed the door behind them. Looking at Carlos and Trent, he then locked the door and proceeded to pull down the shades.

Trent and Carlos looked at each other as they backed up against Walker's desk. "Wh-What are you talking about?" Trent questioned innocently.

"You know what we're talking about," Walker spoke.

"We know you saw us," Trivette clarified, causing both of the younger men to swallow hard.

Trivette smiled sinisterly, revealing fangs. "Shall we let them join our little club, Walker?"

"It's up to you, Master," Cordell answered, revealing his own fangs with a beguiling, obedient smile.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-Master?" Trent squeaked. "Carlos, it's too late!" he cried, looking to his love for some sign of what they should do next.

Carlos grabbed a vial of water from his pocket, swiftly uncapped it, and tossed its contents at Trivette and Walker. Walker moved forward, unheeding to the holy water, while Trivette played his role to the hilt and hissed as though in pain.

"Master!" Walker cried, wrapping his arms around Trivette. "Are you all right?"

"Yesss, but get that human!"

"Yes, Master."

"W-W-Walker, th-this isn't you," Trent stuttered as he tried to find the right words to cajole the Vampire that had once, not very long ago indeed, been one of his most trusted friends, his singularly most trusted friend, in fact, outside of his beloved Carlos, who now, at the last moment before Walker could grab his love, stepped between Trent and Cordell.

Carlos thrust a heavy cross into Walker's face. "VAMPIRO - BAMINOS! NO MOLESTAR MI HOMBRE!" he demanded.

"Your man?" Walker repeated questioningly, falling back only half a step from the brandished cross.

"You called me your man?" Trent asked in surprise, his heart beating hard within his throat and ears. He barely dared to breathe as he fought to clear his mind enough to figure out a way for Carlos and himself to escape with their lives in tact! He gently laid his hands down upon Carlos' shoulders.

"Si," Carlos snapped, not daring to take his eyes from Walker lest he move pass the cross that he had borrowed from a friend who was also a Preacher and attack his beloved. "My man. Now back off!"

"You wouldn't want anybody attacking your man, would you, Carlos?" Walker asked.

"HELL NO!" Carlos blustered.

"Or watching him without his permission," Trivette put in, walking to stand beside Walker.

"No." Carlos eyed the two older men suspiciously, finally realizing that something was amiss.

Trent relaxed and let out a deep breath. His blue eyes drifted closed for a moment before reopening. He now understood completely. "It's okay, Carlos," he spoke softly. "We're not in danger, love, and neither are they."

"What's going on here?" Carlos fumed, feeling suddenly like he'd been made fun of.

Trivette grinned mischievously, the tips of his fangs sparkling in the dimly lit room. "Happy Halloween, Carlos," he said in a deep voice and then laughed maniacally, causing Carlos' brown orbs to widen even more until they seemed about ready to pop out of his head.

Walker chuckled, grinned, clasped Carlos' shoulder, and then hissed, baring his fangs. He laughed even harder when Carlos pulled back in fright but Trent stood his ground and shook his blonde head. Finally, before Carlos' wide eyes, Walker removed his fake fangs and held them out to him in an upturned hand.

Carlos let out a string of ugly Spanish before he could stop himself. Walker and Trivette laughed as Trent reassuringly rubbed Carlos' shoulder. "Easy, sweetheart. They had every right to play a trick on us, and you know it. We shouldn't have been spying on them."

Carlos sighed and stomped his foot, but then he shrugged, shook his head in defeat, and sighed again. "You're right," he said. His deep, brown eyes flashed irritably back up at the other couple. "But friends shouldn't Vamp friends!" Carlos exclaimed in exasperation.

The men around him grinned and struggled not to laugh at the exasperation on his handsome face and in his despairing voice.

"What?" Carlos demanded.

Trent snaked his arms around his waist from where he still stood behind him. He rested his chin on his shoulder. They hadn't slept a wink since seeing Trivette bite Walker two days ago, and his body's exhaustion was beginning to catch up to him. "That sounds like a good title for a steamy, gay romance book," he murmured.

Carlos pulled his head back a little bit, but a grin tugged at his mouth. "Does it?" he asked glancing, out of the corner of his rich, brown eyes, at his love.

"Yeah."

Trivette nodded his agreement where he stood beside a grinning Walker. Cordell clapped Carlos' shoulder. "Sorry to scare you," he told him sincerely, "but next time don't spy on us. If you have a question, ask, but don't spy on your friends."

Carlos lowered his head with a sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry." He raised baleful, brown eyes back up to look at his friends, who were both smiling at him.

Walker offered him his hand, and they shook hands before Trivette stepped up and also took his hand. "All's forgiven," he said, and then, just for the fun of it, Trivette flashed his fangs in a playful snarl.

Trent sighed.

"What's wrong?" Walker asked even as Carlos looked up at his love, the same question perched on the very tip of his tongue.

The blonde shrugged. "I just hate that we missed out on our vacation, is all," he said, hooking his thumbs into the back pockets of his jeans. They'd been planning the trip for months, and it had all been blown because of his and Carlos' foolish mistake. "And I'm sorry too."

Walker dug into his pocket as he nodded. "It's okay, Trent. Like Trivette said, all's forgiven." He pulled out a pair of keys and jangled them in front of his young friend who had become like the little brother he'd never had.

A huge smile burst over Trent's handsome face. It was such a splendid sight to Carlos, who shyly and hesitantly offered his own smile, not really expecting what Trent so obviously expected for Walker to announce. Carlos silently found himself comparing his love's sparkling face to the sun coming out from behind a dark, gray cloud.

Walker dangled the keys just before Trent's outstretched hand. "Will you be back tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Trent said obediently, to which Carlos' grin tugged into an even larger smile. His beloved would always have his military training somewhere within him, but then, he supposed it was the same with all good soldiers.

Walker nodded once and dropped the keys into Trent's waiting hand. "Have fun."

Trivette dropped back into his pitiful Vampire accent as he spread his arms wide as though they were wings, threw them around Walker, and drew him into his embrace. "And don't do anything I vouldn't do."

Carlos laughed as Walker tried to evade Trivette's gnashing fangs and Trivette continued squirming closer to him. "Well, that leaves the field wide open, doesn't it?"

"Yah. Yah," Trivette agreed.

Chuckling, and with their eyes dancing, Carlos and Trent slipped out of Walker's office and headed out together. As Carlos slid into the seat beside Trent in his lover's cab, Trent turned to him and asked, his white cheeks pinkening slightly even as he did so, "Ready to live our own romance novel, darling?"

Carlos grinned. "I thought we already were." Then, mimicking Trivette's so-called Vampire, he spread his arms wide, gnashed Walker's fangs that he had slipped into his mouth, and cried out, "Yah! Yah!", as he angled for Trent's throat. Trent smiled as he pretended to feign Carlos off with his swinging arms, but then his arms wrapped around him and held him close.

Gazing down into Carlos' deep, brown eyes that always threatened to steal his breath away every time he looked into them with even so much as just one glance, Trent spoke softly, "You know, all this talk about Vampires has had me thinking about eternal life."

"Really? You want to live forever?" Carlos queried. Then he gently nipped Trent's bottom lip.

"Nah," Trent answered with a wide, beaming smile. "Not really. I just want to love you forever, and I'm gonna do that now and forever rather it's here on Earth or up there in Heaven. I love you, Carlos!"

"I love you too!" Carlos barely had time to respond before Trent was kissing him, his hands, lips, and tongue telling him with every stroke just how infinitely much he always would love Carlos alone. Indeed they did live their very own romance novels, and it was a winner for both of them throughout all their lives and beyond, Vampires or no!

**The End**


End file.
